The Courting Of The Princess
by The Doe Eyed Girl
Summary: She was a princess, the apple of everyone's eye. Life seemed perfect, save for some annoying nobles. She could have spent an eternity this way, till Hisana decided to intervene and drag her into a scowling ginger-head's less than perfect world. The result? A journey of self-discovery begins. / 'You were saying...' 'Nothing,' she smiled an empty smile,'It's dawned already, Ichigo.'/
1. Prologue

**_Hello peeps! Been a long while._**

**_Here is a new multi-chaptered fanfiction that I have been working on for a while now. Can't make any promises, but I will try my best to make it an enjoyable read._**

**_It is set in the Bleach Universe- so Soul Society, shinigamis etc. exist. However, that is where the similarity with canon ends. It is not a continuation of the manga. No OCs either._**

**_For those of you following 'Reaching Out To You', I have some unpleasant news. Its currently on hiatus till I get back my lost inspiration. But I will try getting those creative juices flowing!_**

**_Disclaimer- I think this is ridiculously obvious. Yet, for the sake of respecting the convention, I will go ahead and say that I do not own the masterpiece that is Bleach- a copyright of Tite Kubo._**

* * *

_Mine is a scattered dream of a far-off memory-_

* * *

_It was dark, dark all around. Every sound was muted, every colour washed out, all life silent. An endless void stretched all around, all about them, its depths intimidating enough to instil fear in the hearts of the brave._

_And in this world, floating a good distance from each other, only the two of them existed. Him, the black sun, and her, the white moon. The two who would always be together, and yet be apart. The two who'd co-exist, but never unite. _

_He stretched out his hand, fingers nimbly trying to reach out for her. Something in him hesitated, seeing that pure, untainted white robe enveloping her lithe frame, those innocent eyes, that undefiled smile… _

_No, he couldn't. He couldn't drag her in his darkness, in his dark world of daunting fears and harsh reality. She was too pure, too virgin for him to do that._

_But then her hand reached out, grasping his indecisive fingers. His eyes widened as her warmth began to flow into him, the heaviness in him beginning to disappear. And all the while she kept smiling, gently pulling him closer. The resistance in him began to weaken, the selfish part of him openly beginning to lust for the embrace that was to come._

_And in that moment when their foreheads touched, when they both closed their eyes, delving in the feeling of oneness- he decided that nothing mattered as much as this moment in time and space did. Her fingers continued their feather like caressing, extending to his sunken cheeks and creased eyebrows. And all the while the sensation of warmth and security flowed into him, filling up the dark recesses within. His body ached with a yearning, a strange longing unlike anything he had ever known._

_Was this what he had been missing all along? Was his consciousness beginning to awaken to long suppressed needs, needs that had been awaiting her presence all along?_

_Light, dewy twins of amber revealed themselves, gazing into the serene face of the angel before them. _

_Her face glistened with an ethereal shine, eyes closed in a youthful bliss. He could count the delicate eyelashes framing her pale eyelids, their length shadowing her skin. Those pink lips were settled in a beautiful smile, prettier than any woman he'd ever met in his life._

_She looked so unreal, so angelic, that he just couldn't bring himself to touch her, touch her with those calloused fingers smeared in blood and tears. He was afraid, afraid that just one touch would shatter her, the manifestation of all the pureness and innocence this world had to offer. The one thing he had ever wanted, he had always longed for- he couldn't bear to destroy it due to his own greed. _

_Reality hit home when he realized no amount of serenity, happiness and completeness that this moment was making him illusion could change the fact that she was not his to be._

_But even so, his eyes refused to leave her caricature. Even if all this was a dream, he never wanted to let go. Even if they had to stay this way, at this painful distance, he was willing to dream for life._

_As long he'd get to have her by his side._

"_Ichigo?"_

_And then amber eyes looked up, locking gazes with familiar amethyst ones_.

Amber eyes shot open.

It was morning, the sunlight filtering in through the biscuit curtains of the window. Lazily propping himself on one elbow and rubbing his eyes, the young orange-haired man let out a monstrous yawn. He blinked once, twice before blindly reaching for the alarm by his bedside. A groan could be heard when his fumbling arms grasped the _Romeo and Juliet _hardbound instead, before reaching for the alarm and bringing it close to his face.

_6:55.A.M._

The next moment his head hit the pillow, as he shut his eyes.

A few moments passed in which birds chirped, a stray barked and a few cars honked.

_How long has it been?_

A smiling face, a pout, violet eyes, rabbits, yellow sundresses and cherry blossoms flashed through his mind.

_13 months._

A laugh rang in his ears, its echoes akin to the sound of dripping water. _' Your expression was priceless!'_

_The first time she laughed._

He opened his eyes, staring at the fan ceaselessly whirling overhead.

_' See you someday, Ichigo.'_

Memories of an all too quickly dawning day flooded his unwilling mind- the last time he saw her.

* * *

_-And my memory a far-off memory of a scattered dream._

* * *

He smiled a crooked smile, its genuineness not reaching his eyes.

_That idiot can't even lie._

He gave the innocently lying Romeo and Juliet edition a long, hard stare.

"Damn," Ichigo Kurosaki mumbled, getting up and scratching his hair- eyes still fixed on the hard-bound tragedy. "I knew it wasn't a good idea to fall asleep on Shakespeare."

* * *

_I want to line up the pieces... your, and mine._

* * *

_**The quote is by Shiro Amano. With trivial modifications here and there.**_

_**So here it is! The prologue and a peak into the future. **_

_**Feedback would be appreciated! I would love to know your opinions. :)**_

_**Any**_ **_grammatical errors, please let me know. _**

**_Till next time! _**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hello again, fellow readers! _**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Its very positive and encouraging._**

**_bathroomconcert- I can't tell you how elated I was on receiving a review from someone who's the author of one of my favourite Ichiruki fictions. Thank you so much! Yeah, the prologue seems very different from the summary. Strawberry and midget are not canon, right? Somehow, I find the Ichiruki bantering in the manga to be diametrically different from what is often portrayed in fictions. I hope to do it justice!_**

**_ilovebks- Hey, I too love books! Not study material, of course. I am glad you find it intriguing. Thanks!_**

**_hunterofcomedy- I feel really happy about receiving a review from you. Thank you so much for the encouraging feedback!_**

**_I just love the current plot in the Bleach manga. Everything finally seems to be coming together and we get to see so many emotions from Ichigo! His mom is just awesome, BTW. High respect for her and Isshin._**

**_So here's the first chapter. I have used a few authentic Japanese terms. Don't worry, there's no 'Oi' ' Arigatou' etc. Just words like shinigami, obi etc. may be there._**

**_ Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._

_I just met my Prince, who is offering poisonous apples._

_Should I take them?_

* * *

"Rukia!"

Said girl turned around-an ear-splitting grin plastered on her face- before turning back to jump over the black parapet, her feet breaking into a steady run. The fall of her gown continued to be mercilessly dragged across the smooth wooden floor, her rushed pace creating a cacophony of noises.

_Oh Hisana-nee is going to be SO angry._

"Rukia Kuchiki! COME BACK HERE!"

The petite girl frowned a little. Why was her sister still pursuing a race she knew she'd already lost? It was bad for her health! She had half a mind to turn around and stick out her tongue in a bid to discourage her sister, but previous experiences had taught her to know better. So instead she held up the pleats of her 'gown' a little higher and increased her speed.

When her foot got caught in the gown's length, she snuck a quick contemptuous glance at it.

_Ugh! What's with this stupid outfit? All it does is make me fall and stumble anyway! And most of all, why do I have to even wear it? Nobody here wears it!_

The window finally entered her line of vision. A relieved sigh and grin later, Rukia stopped and gave a quick glance over her shoulder. The empty halls stretched behind, with no older look-alike version of her chasing her like a possessed woman.

At least that's how she imagined Hisana must have been looking at the moment.

"RUKIA!"

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

Angry Hisana was scary alright. And her thundering voice seemed to be drawing closer. Taking in a deep breath, Rukia turned back to the window, climbing over the sill and stepping onto the freshly mowed grass.

_Ugh. My feet are so done for today._

Once again picking up the pleats of her dress, the raven-haired girl resumed running, the late afternoon sun bathing her being. Warm air caressed her face as she quickly made her way to the gates, her way to the outside, to freedom. Adrenaline filled her veins as she pushed herself further, only the gates and the world beyond it filling her vision as Hisana's voice died away in a series of muffled noises.

And that's when the sight of the estate guard's round face staring at her in bewilderment registered in her mind. She flashed him a grin which he reciprocated with a look of recognition and fear.

"Rukia-hime! You can't do this again!"

"Watch me." Was her simple reply as she ran past him.

"But Kuchiki-sama will fire me!" he caught up, bushy eyebrows raised, blocking her way. Rukia's brows furrowed as she tried moving around him, careful not to hurt him. "Don't worry, he won't! If he had to, he would have done it the first time round!"

He shook his head, sweat beads beginning to adorn his brown temples. "But Rukia-hime, you are not even in the condition to run-"

"Please please please please please" she interrupted him, deciding that if he wasn't going to give in, she would just have to resort to pestering him with pleas. "Please please please please-"

"No no no!"

"-Please please please please please please-"

"But... no no no!"

"- Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"

He huffed and slouched, defeated.

"Alright." He replied sullenly. "But just this one time!" he tried saying it sternly, but his black eyes reflected fondness when he saw the smile on Rukia's face.

"Thank you Kaito-san! And it's just Rukia, not Rukia-hime." She smiled a toothy smile before taking off through the gates, her feet hitting the hard stones beneath. Withholding a grimace she continued weaving her way through the streets, a destination fixed in her mind.

_Wearing a thousand yen gown and running these streets, I must be looking deranged, _she thought as a few faces with widened eyes and gasping mouths entered her sight. Beginning to feel a little embarrassed, she ducked her head a little and continued, a sheepish smile adorning her lips.

And when her feet finally ditched the heated stones for the soft mud of a barren field, she broke from her run into a jog and sighed.

Now that she had broken out of her momentum, the effects of the long run seem to descend on her at once. The world suddenly seemed short of air as she bent and held on to her knees for support, squeezing her eyes shut.

It started to dawn on her just how fast and far she had run. Her heart beat like crazy, heat seeping through every pore of her body.

_Remind me again, why was I running once out on the street? I could have just walked normally and people wouldn't have even bothered looking my way-_

_Oh wait. They would have_. The petite girl opened her eyes and straightened up, her heart beats starting to normalise. _I am the famed little adopted sister of Byakuya Kuchiki after all._

_...that, and this strange outfit. _

"Kuchiki?"

Rukia's lips reflexively curved into a smile.

_Kaien-dono._

Kaien Shiba. Extensively recognized as the vice-captain of 13th squad of the thirteen court guards. Being the second child of the current generation of the Shiba family, formerly a noble family, he was blessed with the signature Shiba traits- long eyelashes and black hair. He was widely respected for his abilities, honour and friendliness.

But more than anything, he was the man Rukia had known and revered since her days as a Kuchiki.

The smile on her face softened as her heart started picking up pace all over again.

_He never fails to make me feel this way, does he? It's been this way since the first time we met…_

That smile faded the moment she felt a weight on her head. "Ow! What are you doing Kaien-dono?!"

The young man continued grinding his fist into her head. "Is that how you treat a senior? Ignoring him when he- hey!"

Rukia had managed to separate herself from the Knuckle of Pain- as she personally called it- and put a good two feet between her and the irritated man. "I am sorry Kaien-dono!" she started, her smile not looking very apologetic, "I will take care next time."

He looked at her suspiciously for a few moments, succeeding in making her conscious. "W-what?"

"Why are you so happy?"

_Would you believe me if I told you it is because you are here?_

Instead she said, with some embarrassment in her voice, "I ran away from Hisana-nee."

_Sigh._ "Again?"

_Grin. _"Again." She confirmed.

He looked amused. "And what is it this time?"

Rukia simply lifted the fall of her gown. "This." She grumbled, making a face at the gown.

He looked at it, noticing it properly for the first time. "This…" There was an element of wonder in his voice. "What is this?"

"An outfit from the human world," the petite girl drawled out, looking immensely unhappy.

Kaien nodded his head. "No wonder I haven't seen it before!"

"Hisana-nee has been making me try these strange outfits since yesterday!" Rukia continued, lost in her woeful narrative. "For some reason she asked for some from Matsumoto-san-"

"Figures. That woman would definitely have something like this." Kaien mumbled, still studying the dress with great interest. To him, it looked like a Kimono bloated up from the bottom. The only differences were a thin partition in place of the _obi _and a figure-hugging pattern. There were no sleeves either.

Kaien's brows furrowed.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of very conservative mind when it came to his sister. He would never, _ever_ make her dress in an outfit that exposed skin.

"Kuchiki."

Rukia had long ago stopped talking and was currently in the process of adjusting a fabricated rose on her bosom, silently grumbling something about fancy props. On hearing his voice though she stopped murmuring and looked up at him with attentive eyes.

"Did Captain Kuchiki allow you to wear this? It doesn't cover your shoulders."

Rukia blinked, before looking about her. Realization dawned on her face. "Oh no," she whispered, eyes widening, "I think I forgot that piece of cloth which is supposed to be draped on my shoulders..."

Kaien shook his head. "You are lucky captain Kuchiki is on a mission."

"But Hisana-nee is still here!" she exclaimed. "She will have my head for this impertinence!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before taking off, Cinderella."

Rukia bit her lower lip a little. She understood his Cinderella reference- it was a famous bedtime story in the human world. Just a few days back Hisana had made her read it, insisting that it was a masterpiece of a fairy-tale.

_Human world... why is Hisana-nee suddenly so interested in it?_

She somewhat understood the fascination a _shinigami_ would harbour for the human world. It was a world that was constantly evolving and modernising- coming up with new inventions, fashions, knowledge and developments. Unlike the Soul Society, which was stuck in the feudal era, bound by its traditions and practices.

But Hisana's sudden fascination with the Human World was resulting in some serious repercussions for Rukia. First the story, now this outfit- what would the next time bring? Probably something worse-off.

Why could her sister not be happy with the Soul Society life?

"So shall we begin?"

Rukia blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Kido training." Kaien helpfully supplied, smirking at her. She returned the favour, before frowning and looking down at her attire. "But this dress is..."

He grabbed hold of her hand and started dragging her along, ignoring her incredulous exclamations. "You just need to stand in one place and aim! Just how difficult can that be?"

Rukia looked at the tanned fingers grasping her arm, their heat putting her nerve endings on high alert.

A warmth rose in her chest, and she gave a half-hearted protest of "Kaien-dono!" even as he ignored her. Her eyes traveled up his back- to those broad shoulders which seemed so strong, sturdy and reliable at the moment.

In that moment something happened- every other thought about the dress, Hisana and the human world flew out of her mind. All she could think of were those clear aquamarine eyes that would send her heart racing at miles, that manly grin that would make her feel protected, those strong arms that would warm every inch of her being, those shoulders that she would love to lean on someday…

But for now, even this distance would do. It was never enough, and it would probably never be enough- but she knew her heart was too greedy for its own good. Maybe, just maybe, someday when she could garner confidence from the invisible reserves within her, she could take that step forward and close the gap. For now…

_For now, even these moments…I could live them for an eternity._

And she once again prayed to the super existent power, the one beyond the realm and comprehension of death gods like them, for this happiness to stay forever with her.

She knew her prayers would not be in vain.

They never had been.

* * *

_It's red, it shines and it attracts me._

_I really want to take it….even if it ends in a regret._

* * *

**_So here it is. On a personal note, I am kind of dissatisfied with this chapter- I feel the chapters written ahead are better..._**

**_Anyway, if there are any grammatical errors-please point out. Other than, I would love to know your opinion. :)_**

**_Till next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello people!_**

**_So I am back with a new chapter. Sorry for the delay- a lot's been going on!_**

**_Anyway, a big thanks to all those who've followed/favorited this story. It means a lot to an aspiring writer._**

**_ilovebks- Uh no, actually she is not. It will be explained later, just why she goes to Kaien for Kido practice. About the love part- only time- and I- can tell! Anyway, thanks for reviewing._**

**_hunterofcomedy- I know she seems a little OOC and apologize for that, but her naivete is crucial to take ahead this story about her evolution. Don't worry, her core values will not be different even during her spoilt-cum-pampered princess phase. As for the running away part, its not rejection of nobility, but something different- that shall become clearer as further chapters help explain her character. But thank you so much for your valuable input. I will try my best to keep the points in mind!_**

**_LyfeIzmymuzik-Hello there! I am glad you like it. I guess I'll be hearing that song next. Adele is one singer I happen to share a love-hate relationship with. Thank you!_**

**_Hellooworldx3- Hello there! I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review._**

**_kissonthechic- Hello there! Hey, Kingdom Hearts is a manga, right? And a game as well if I'm not mistaken. Gotta check that out. I feel really happy about the fact that you like it- someone whose stories I'm following!( Please update them soon.) Haha yes, the prologue is meant to be confusing. Actually, this entire fic is Rukia-cantric, so things will be from her POV. The prologue gives a peek into Ichigo's feelings near the end of it all- okay no more spoils. Thanks a lot for the review!_**

**_So here it is. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

_They say fate works in strange ways._

* * *

"Hisana Kuchiki. Where is your sister?"

Ten pairs of eyes looked accusingly in the said woman's direction. The entire room was silent, the wind-chime offering no relieving sound in the tension that had followed the question.

It was another one of those days that the clans forming a coalition with the Kuchiki house had decided to hold a meeting regarding general affairs. In spite of Byakuya being away on a mission, Hisana had hospitably welcomed and seated them in the meeting room, choosing to politely inform them of Byakuya's being away on an urgent mission as well as apologizing for not sending a notice in advance for the same. They had all murmured and nodded, before arbitrarily deciding to question her.

Hisana felt her heart sink.

Rejection. It was all about her. It had always been there about her, to be honest. Ever since the time she had become Byakuya's wife, not one elder had looked at her respectfully. By now, she should have become immune to it.

But that was the thing about rejection; no matter how often one gets subjected to it, the sting hurts just as much as the first time.

_She is also Byakuya-sama's sister. Why not call her that?_

The raven-haired woman suppressed her thoughts before mustering up a smile. "She happens to have gone out."

The eyes questioning her hardened. "Another unceremonious visit to loafer grounds?"

"She is still a young girl." Hisana offered as a response, her voice a soft plea.

"That excuse is not befitting of a Kuchiki."

The elderly woman's eyes widened. "It is not-"

"Then again, that is what street upbringing does to one."

There were no loud roars of laughter, no snickers- just absolute silence. But the insult lingered in the air, fuelled by the silent approval of the remaining Kuchiki elders. She could feel the contempt in the air, still as strong as ever. It was funny how negative emotions just seemed to strengthen with efflux of time, as against bonds and feelings which would rather perish.

Hisana stayed silent, taking in a deep breath before looking the self-proclaimed leader of the elders in the eye. "The surroundings in which we grew up taught us to be independent, strong and free." She started, her voice soft and polite, yet firm. "The conditions in Rukongai were such that nothing apart from survival mattered. So I apologise if our- Rukia and my- behaviour may not seem up to the bar. But every day, we try and work hard towards it."

She looked away from the now indignant elder to the others, addressing them in general. "Even as we speak, Rukia is obtaining training lessons from Shiba-san."

Gasps and murmurings broke out in the room. Hisana had expected no less, already mentally prepared to face the onslaught of contempt that was to come. Her mind wandered off to her little sister, the young woman who had always been rebellious.

_I wonder if she knows how strong she really is._

Violet eyes saddened.

_Probably not…_

…_Not since that incident._

"But that is absolutely unnecessary!" an elder cried out, interrupting Hisana's musings. "As a young lady representative of the Kuchiki, she is supposed to employ some ladylike hobbies which will help her become worthy enough of marrying into another noble family!"

Hisana looked on at the old man's scrunched up face for a few silent moments, before smiling slightly. "But will those qualities make her a Kuchiki leader?"

Silence reigned once again, all murmuring ceasing.

The only woman in the room bowed respectfully, before straightening up. "If you still have any concerns, please talk to Byakuya-sama. He shall be glad to sort it out for you." She smiled politely for an added measure.

The sound of shuffling could be heard as the elders hastily started getting up, dusting their robes and preparing to leave.

Nobody wanted to face Byakuya Kuchiki for a word against his wife and adopted sister.

"For now, we leave. But we certainly hope that she'll pick up with time."

The door shut and Hisana immediately collapsed from her kneeling position, clutching her arms. There was moment's silence as she simply relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence.

Moments later, twin violet pools opened, despondency reflected in them. "Please come back Byakuya-sama," she mumbled, placing an arm over her eyes. "Help me."

* * *

'_The wheels of destiny start rotating when the two destined to meet come close.'_

* * *

"I am back-"

"RUKIA."

The young woman's steps halted at the booming voice. And then it hit her.

_Hisana-nee! Good heavens!_

"MY ROOM. NOW."

Rukia swallowed noisily. There was still time to turn back and take off through the very door she'd entered through. But knowing Hisana, she had a hunch several guards had already been put on alert by now. No one would show her mercy at the cost of angering Hisana, of course.

_Sigh. Might as well surrender, huh?_

Slowly, with reluctant steps, Rukia made her way towards her sister's room. Her heart beat at an abnormal rate for the umpteenth time that day-

-this time for all the wrong reasons, of course.

The chamber came into view, its door half way open, offering her the unwelcome sight of Hisana's unusually stoic back, hands crossed across her chest. A vague flash of Byakuya crossed her mind.

_Ugh. Really, who takes after whom?_

Inhaling deeply, the petite girl mustered the most natural smile she could and barged into the room. "Hisana-nee! You asked for me?"

"Oh, I've asking for you for a while now."

Rukia's smile nearly faltered.

She could practically imagine Hisana's eye twitching. _She's mad for real this time._

"Uh, yes, about that- um, I am really sorry-"

"Are you sorry about the stole you forgot to cover your shamelessly bared shoulders with while running out?"

Hisana turned her face to spare Rukia a sidelong glance, eyes narrowed in slits. Feeling the dark aura shadowing her sister, the raven-haired beauty realized something needed to be done quick and fast.

_Time to act._

"I am SO SORRY Hisana-nee!" the younger girl cried out, crossing the distance to hug her fuming sister. "I am a bad bad sister! Please forgive this child for-"

"You are a 180 year old woman." came the pitiless interruption.

"- a 180 year old woman who still cannot let go of her youthful bashness! The dress was so tight and I was so irritated and it's also so hot today-"

"Did you meet Shiba-san?" Hisana interrupted after taking a delicate sniff.

Rukia immediately shut up, putting a good distance between them and assuming a defensive stance. "Wha- how did you- did you just sniff that off me?!"

Hisana now properly turned around and looked at Rukia, mild amusement shining amidst the violet sea of mystery.

That was till she noticed Rukia's gown.

"Oh my god!" she immediately got up, rushing to pat the dress. "What is with all this mud? Just what happened to this? What did-" violet eyes returned to Rukia's face, renewed anger in them. "Just what did you DO TO IT?"

The defendant in question was now positively petrified. Scratching her right cheek a little, she replied hesitantly, "Uh, about this, while I was running, it just got a little scratched and ragged."

For a brief moment there was absolute silence, before Hisana withdrew her hands from Rukia's dress and sat back on the bed, putting her head between her hands.

"Just what am I going to do with you Rukia?"

Rukia felt a pang of guilt at those words. Seeing Hisana sitting there, looking so defeated just because of a childish antic on her part was too much. She shot a guilty look at her now messy gown, its condition speaking volumes about the torture she had subjected it to. It's finishing was torn at the bottom, mud blotches covering the previously seamless white. Even the rose was dangling by few threads, threatening to fall off any moment now.

Maybe she shouldn't have been so rebellious. Maybe she should have changed before going for a kido session. Just what was the harm in trying out new clothing? She should have humoured Hisana's whim. She should've-

"And so now!" Startled, Rukia looked up to see Hisana pointing an angry finger at her, renewed verve shining off her eyes. "Do you admit to having done a wrong deed?"

Albeit surprised, Rukia lowered her head a little. "Yes. I am really very sorry nee-san."

"Do you agree to take responsibility?"

Now it was starting to get peculiar. But the guilt was weighing too heavily on the practical part of her brain. "Yes." Rukia looked up, firmness underlying her voice. "I am willing to do anything you ask of me."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Even marry?"

"Ye- _what_?"

"Oh yes," Hisana smiled like a devil with an angelic appearance, making Rukia's skin crawl a little. "You, Rukia Kuchiki, are going to court a noble into marrying you."

_WHAT?_

* * *

It was normal day in Seireitei, the residence of the warrior death gods. Black _hakama_ clad men and women scurried about, carrying on their daily tasks. Occasionally laughter filled the air, which would otherwise be morphed by constant murmurs.

The Senkeimon- passage to the World of the Living- was however, a different story. Scores of young seated and unseated officers filed outside it, standing casually in now messed up lines. Murmuring was going on here as well, but what made it different from the rest of the abode were the looks of anticipation and enthusiasm written across everyone's face.

That was, till the Senkeimon opened its gates, a mixture of dust and wind willowing through it.

Everyone stood in immediate attention, perfectly aligned in lines, eyes fixated on the shadow emerging from the clouds of dust.

And as a handsome tangerine haired man set his foot on the threshold of the Senkeimon, his black cloak elegantly billowing behind him, all men awaiting his arrival bent in respect.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-sama!"

Amber eyes narrowed before the young man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damn."

* * *

….. _And the wheels had begun to turn._

* * *

**_Okay since I'm in a hurry, I'll be proofreading it again later. So please excuse any errors._**

**_I would love for you to share your opinions._**

**_Till next time!_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hello dear readers!_**

**_So here is the fourth installment in the story. A big thanks to all those who've favorited/are following this story._**

**_ilovebks-Thanks! Yeah she isn't. That's because Hisana forced a gown on her, from the human world. This chapter should explain her reasons for the same!_**

**_kissonthechic-Bingo! You guessed it right. Damn, I am too anti-climatic. I'm following 'Everything Inbetween' and just love it. Also, 'Fear Of Falling'. No, actually I think I like all your stories- they are awesome! Well, I am no better than you when it comes to updating. Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter._**

**_Also, I'd like to clear something. Rukia has undoubtedly been OOC so far. It may put off some of you, and I can understand- even I do not follow fictions which show Rukia in a completely different character. However, her background in this story is completely different- tidbits of which will be revealed with chapters- and hence her character a little off. Also, this story focuses on her journey to discovering herself, as to who she really is, and what she really wants. I apologize if her character's putting you off at the moment, but it needs to stay that way for a little longer._**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this! _**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_._

_._

_._

_Masks. We all wear them to the masquerade._

_Everything, everyone, every place in this world is our masquerade._

_It drags on, and on, and on._

* * *

_Sigh._

"Wow! Such a pretty outfit you have there!"

_Glance._

"Oh you embarrass me! Besides, your dress is worth just as much attention!"

_Smirk._

"Then I guess we're both just as pretty!"

Rukia observed the giggling girls from her kneeling position on the tatami mat, something akin to mirth dancing in her eyes, even as her face went back to being expressionless. The pair, one a pale brunette dressed in long pants and t-shirt and the other, a tanned raven head dressed in a lemon yellow dress flowing to her knees, were another pair of the many laughing and complimenting each other in the room. Looking at them, any person would make them out to be long lost friends having met after decades.

But of course, Rukia Kuchiki knew better.

That those smiling faces hid envy-filled emotions. That for every word of praise uttered openly, ten words of loathing were uttered maliciously internally. That behind those doe eyes lay condescending glances. And what took the cake was the fact that every single woman in this room was fully aware of this. They were all just going with flow, exchanging pleasantries and acting virtuous to maintain the goodwill of their respective clans.

_Politics._ Rukia rolled her eyes. _What am I doing here?_

Of course someone like her wouldn't be here of her own free will. As amusing as the drama around her was, it didn't sit well with her. Besides, all these girls were here with the one intention of marrying a certain Kurosaki. Rukia didn't even wish to do that!

Grumbling to herself, Rukia let her mind wander back to the incident that brought her here.

"_WHAT?"_

_Her mind blanked out. This wasn't happening. She had heard it all wrong. Her sister did not just say that…that…_

'_Kaien-dono…what about him then?'_

_Hisana gave her a winner's smile. "I said you're going to court a no-"_

"_I heard that!" Rukia half-shouted, interrupting a very happy Hisana. "What is this whole talk about marriage? I am not marrying anyone!"_

_Hisana raised an eyebrow. "I never said that."_

_If she wasn't confused before, she was now. "But didn't you just say-"_

"_I said you're going to make a noble fall in love with you and marry you."_

_A crease appeared between Rukia's eyebrows. "How is that any different?"_

_Hisana smiled at her. "You're being given a chance to fall in love with a suitable man."_

_The petite girl blinked. And then she turned around, preparing to stalk out of the room._

"_R-rukia! Where are you going?"_

_Said girl turned just enough to spare Hisana a sidelong glance. "Somewhere that makes more sense."_

_Hisana stood up, all humour and joy vanishing from her face. "I am not joking Rukia. Two days from now, there will be an omiai held in the Kurosaki estate. Women from the most influential houses and clans around Seireitei will be attending it. You are to go there as well."_

_Rukia turned around to fully face her sister. Search as she might, she could see no hint of humour on Hisana's face. The older woman stood upright, suddenly looking her age. Her eyes were looking straight into Rukia's amethyst ones._

_Rukia took in a deep breath, anger welling up within her. How could they, she and Byakuya, decide something as important as a life-partner for her?_

"_I am sorry Hisana-nee, but I refuse," Rukia held up a hand, stopping Hisana from interrupting her. "I honestly respect you and nii-sama. Not for a moment can I think of defying your wisdom…but I cannot just go and marry off the man you choose for me. Something as important as a life companion should be left on to me to decide, not you and nii-sama."_

"_Did I say you have to marry him?"_

_Rukia looked up at her. "But you just implied that. Obviously if I have to court him, it means I am supposed to marry him!"_

"_No it doesn't."_

_Rukia looked away, beginning to feel tired. "Then what?"_

"_All I am asking of you is to meet him, see him for yourself once." Hisana's voice visibly softened as she took a step closer to her sister. "He is a good man, Rukia. Your sister knows him."_

_Rukia frowned. "But I don't want to do it! I am not interested in all this baloney."_

_Hisana cupped her cheeks. "Get to know him Rukia! He might turn out to be the one." Her voice dropped. "Besides,_ _it's not really an option you have. The elderly nobles are keen for this."_

_Rukia's eyes widened before darkening. 'So this is what it's all about?'_

"_Also…" _

_Rukia suddenly squealed as the hand tenderly cupping her cheek suddenly started pulling it. Hisana's lips twitched with irritation as she tried smiling. "You promised to compensate for that dress, didn't you?"_

"_Uh..."_

_The force of the pull on her cheek increased._

"_Ow ow yes I did! I will go court him!"_

_The pressure on her cheek left and she sighed, tenderly rubbing her cheek. She then shot a glare at Hisana, who was back to being her random joyous self. "That's like my lovely sister!"_

'_Whatever. It's nothing serious. I'll just scare off that Kurosaki brat-'_

"_Oh, and Rukia?"_

"_Hm?" Rukia looked up and almost jumped on seeing Hisana's eyes gleaming with threat. "Don't try to ruin it, okay?"_

_With those eyes so close to her face, Rukia wanted to believe she had little say._

"_Yes, of course." She gulped._

_Those annoying nobles,_ she thought darkly. _Just get to sit around and yap uselessly._

Coming out of her reverie, she began gazing around as the mindless chattering started registering again in her mind. She was a little surprised to see so many females around. Did so many clans actually exist in Seireitei? As far as she knew, there were only Four Noble Houses, the elite families- Kuchiki being one of them. It was surprising that the Kurosakis had invited people from minor clans for an omiai involving their heir.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, huh?_ Rukia mused idly._ I wonder what he looks like._

To say Kurosaki Ichigo was famous in Soul Society would be an understatement. From what Rukia had heard, he was a substitute shinigami- a rarity in itself, seeing as Soul Society avoided bestowing Shinigami powers on mere humans. But that was not what made him a celebrity figure here- it was the knowledge and respect of the enormous power he had amassed. She didn't know the details, but apparently during the Winter War- one of the most ferocious battles Soul Society had to fight- he had allied with the Seireitei and taken on Aizen Sosuke, the treacherous former captain and perpetrator of the war, singlehandedly.

Since then he had become a favourite of the King of Souls, the ruler of Soul Society. So impressed was he that a special estate was built for him and his family to stay, for whenever they'd visit Seireitei. Apparently he mostly resided in the human world, choosing to assist the shinigami of his hometown. So even though he wasn't from a noble family, he was widely regarded and revered by all, even the nobles, in Soul Society.

Rukia sighed tiredly. _As noble as his character sounds, he holds no attraction for me._

Her feet started hurting, a subtle reminder of the fact that she and all the other women in the room had been there for at least two hours. And there was still no sign of the star attraction. The petite girl's patience was starting to wear thin. Where the hell was that man?

At that precise moment the sliding door slid open with a jerk, startling the occupants of the room. All eyes turned to the tanned woman standing at the door, clad in leggings and an orange jacket. Her purple ponytail swished about as she walked in casually, addressing her audience with a salute. "Good afternoon, ladies!" Rukia felt her efforts to contain her frown increase manifold on seeing the giddy happiness written all over the woman's face.

She wasn't particularly fond of people waltzing in, happily oblivious to others' misfortune.

"So I suppose you are all impatiently awaiting the arrival of your Prince Charming?" she cocked up her head, crossing her arms across her chest and sweeping a pleased glance over the potential brides in the room. When her eyes rested on Rukia though, the glint in her golden eyes increased to an obnoxious level. " Ah, if it isn't Bya-bo's little princess! Rukia Kuchiki, right?"

Rukia didn't know what was more shocking- the fact that this woman recognised her even though they'd never met before, or the fact that her brother, THE Byakuya Kuchiki, had just been called 'bya-bo'.

"I can recognize that holier-than-thou posture anywhere!" The eccentric woman continued, smirking mischievously. "One hell of a princess upbringing he's given you for sure, girl."

Rukia stared at her blankly before gaining control of her emotions and smiling pleasantly. "I'm sorry, but who may you be?"_ Who are you?_

"Aah right. I forgot to introduce myself." She looked up at the other women, who had begun whispering among themselves. "I am Yoruichi Shihouin, Ichigo Kurosaki's ally and your guide for the day."

Something hit Rukia in that moment. _Yoruichi Shihouin? Why does that name sound so familiar? I am sure I've heard it somewhere…_

"Unfortunately, Ichigo will be….. a little late." Yoruichi sighed exasperatedly, as if it was something ridiculously tiring. A few moans could be heard. "Something has come up, and it will be a while before he can come. I hope that's alright ladies?"

"It's alright. I can wait forever for Kurosaki-sama!" a high-pitched voice spoke up from the back. That sounded like a war cry to Rukia because what followed were deafening proclamations of love and loyalty for _Kurosaki-sama_ from all around the room. Rukia couldn't hear her own thoughts in the noise and confusion that followed. Yourichi, however, looked like she couldn't have been happier. "Ichigo's gonna get a lot of loving." She murmured loud enough for the nearby seated Rukia to hear. As the young Kuchiki looked at her, she saw a disturbing smirk on the woman's face that immediately made her feel sorry for the Kurosaki heir.

_This woman is scary in the most unconventional ways._

"Okay ladies! I'll be back with Ichigo in a while. Try not to kill each other till then!" And she stalked out, leaving the uproar without as much as a second glance- but not before winking at Rukia and telling her to send her brother her greetings.

Rukia felt like she had just been hit by a breeze. A woman had come, called her brother by a ridiculous nickname, insinuated that she was a haughty woman, caused chaos and left like it wasn't any of her business.

She rubbed at her temples. _Just what is this place? _

That's when a hair pin hit the back of her head. Rukia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she gripped the hair pin and whipped her head around, eyes seeking the culprit. Just in time to catch a woman gawking in her direction, her elegantly done hair now a mess before her eyes started blazing with fury at the smirking woman standing next to her.

_Slap!_

Rukia felt her jaw drop. Did Crazy Hair just slap Smirky Blonde?

The entire room was silent before another slap echoed around the room. This time, it was the smirking blonde- who, for the record, was no longer smirking- who had exacted her revenge. In no time the walls of the room started echoing slaps and hits and punches, the situation now having completely spun out of control. Rukia ducked her head and narrowly avoided lethal hits as she made her way through the mess to the sliding doors.

_I am getting out of here. Any longer and I'll land in the 4__th__ division beds._

She cast an indifference glance at the women screaming crazily and pouncing at each other, all signs of dignity and elegance gone. And then she smirked, showing her emotions for the first time that day.

_Politics. You are my gateway to freedom._

* * *

_Creak. Creak._

If she had to say, Rukia would say she was doing fairly well. She was out of that pandemonium of a room, now silently walking through the corridors, sneaking cautious glances about her for the sight of any unnecessarily excited purple haired women.

_I am pretty sure this is the way we were herded through. Just a little more…_

Thoughts of facing Hisana had made her falter in her decision to go back home, but the more she thought about it, the more plausible it seemed for her to tell Hisana that she'd come back because of the chaos. It wasn't really a lie. After all, who would pull through all that mayhem and chaos for the sake of seeing one man?

Rukia's steps began to slow down.

But it was not just _any_ man. Her sister had been surprisingly persistent in her desire for Rukia to meet him.

'_Your sister knows him, Rukia.'_

_Wait, how does Hisana-nee know Ichigo Kurosaki? Have they met before?_

Rukia chided herself for having missed out on such a crucial detail. In that moment of confusion, frustration and disbelief that she had been arguing with Hisana, she had forgotten to register such an important detail!

Just _how_ did her sister know Ichigo Kurosaki? And why was she so adamant on having Rukia meet him?

" HEY!"

Rukia started suddenly. And blinked. And froze.

Somewhere in midst of her musings she seemed to have come to a complete halt. Someone had seen her. She was caught!

With rising dread, Rukia turned her head to the side- where the sight of a courtyard greeted her. Apparently the corridors had led her to one of the mansion courtyards, similar to the ones in the Kuchiki mansions.

And boy was it similar.

There were cherry blossom trees lining every nook and corner of the ground. The afternoon rays filtered through the canopy created by those trees. A clean pond lay in the centre, outlined by river-rounded, grey stones. The green grass was lush and well-trimmed, the strong breeze creating waves-like illusion of the grass.

And the cherry blossoms were blooming.

Rukia felt her lungs constrict at the breathtakingly beautiful sight before her. Light pink petals fluttered about her, strangely reminiscent of her brother's _bankai_. That moment of breeze, floating cherry blossoms, rippling grass and filtered sunlight created in her chest a soul-stirring sensation. She felt mesmerized, her eyes drinking in the beautiful sight before her, roving about in a dazed fashion.

And that's when her eyes landed on the singular cherry blossom tree bent over the pond. And that's when she noticed the black _hakama_ clad figure crouched on one of its branches.

Reality struck, the spell broke and all sensations disappeared, save apprehension.

Rukia whipped out a trembling finger in the direction of the figure and yelled with all her might,

"THIEF!"

Needless to say, the figure was startled into falling on the ground, head first.

* * *

_But then comes the midnight hour when the spell breaks, the magic waives,_

_and our ugliness is exposed for the savior to see._

* * *

**_So here it is. I hope there are no grammatical errors._**

**_Please share your opinions- they are most welcome!_**

**_(On a side note, Bleach is on hiatus for 5 weeks. Great. Mr. Kubo better come up with a grand double issue after this.)_**

**_Till next time._**


End file.
